Just a Kiss
by ceci de shuuya
Summary: pasen y lean muajaja


Ceci: hola a todos

Isa: hoy no les traemos un new capítulo de i don't want to be

Ceci: sipi hoy les traemos un one shot de…

Isa: -pensando- (que no sea de endo ¬¬)

Ceci: es un one shot de fudoXkido

Isa: ufff –suspirando-

Ceci: ¬¬ y ati que te pasa?

Isa: no nada mejor cuéntales como se te ocurrió esto

Ceci: bien estaba en la escuela y mientras llegaba mi maestro de derecho romano puse mi MP3

Y se empezó a escuchar la canción de just a kiss de lady antebellum asi que se me ocurrio este

One shot espero que sea de su agrado bien isa di el dizclaimer

Isa: -con lentes puestos leyendo una hoja- cuando a mi hermana le pertenezca inazuma eleven lo

Primero que hara será volverla yaoi y luego resusitar a atsuya

Ceci: cof cof

Isa: ¬¬ y aparte de esto casaría a Natsumi con demonio estrada pero como no es de ella si no de

Level 5! Soñar no cuesta nada verdad que comienze el one shot!

_**JUST A KISS**_

_**Echada aquí contigo tan cerca a mí**_

_**Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos**_

_**Cuando no se puede respirar**_

_**Atrapada en este momento**_

_**Atrapada en tu sonrisa**_

Kido: (me gustaría que me trataras mejor, que por solo un instante dejaras verte ante los demás

Como eres conmigo pero parecieras un completo egoísta tratándome mal en los entrenamientos

Para luego en mi habitación darme una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida)

Fudo: que te pasa baka? –lo decía mientras salía del baño-

Kido:-triste- no nada

_**Nunca me he abierto a nadie más**_

_**Es tan difícil contenerse cuando te tengo en mis brazos**_

_**No hay por que apresurar las cosas**_

_**Tomémoslo con calma**_

Fudo: -pensando- (me gustas tanto, la manera en que actúas delante de todos cubriendo esa

Mentira de que "no somos nada" pero hay veces en que quiero gritar que eres mío y de nadie mas

Sobretodo cuando se te acerca sakuma y te abraza quiero explotar y golpearlo tu has hecho que

Mi mundo cambiara solo amándome eso es lo que necesito para vivir tu amor)

Kido: oye fudo mira nada mas esos moretones ire por ungüento para ti

_**Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna**_

_**Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad**_

_**Y no quiero echarlo a perder**_

_**No quiero presionar las cosas**_

_**Sólo una imagen en la oscuridad**_

_**Que tu podrías ser el único que he estado esperando la vida entera**_

_**Así que baby, me basta con sólo un beso de las buenas noches**_

Kido comenzó a untarle el ungüento a fudo lentamente este por su parte giro para ver a kido el 

Cual no traía los googles puestos y le dio un beso luego de esta acción le susurro 

Fudo:-susurrándole a los labios- se mío por siempre

Kido: -rojo totalmente- no creo poder cumpilr eso

_**Sé que si nos damos algo de tiempo más**_

_**Este nos acercará al amor que queremos hallar**_

_**Nunca antes fué tan real, nunca tan placentero**_

Fudo: -sorprendido- que?

Kido: -con lagrimas- crees que puedes decirme eso ahora para luego delante de los demás

Ignorarme completamente sabes lo que eso me provoca idiota

_**Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna**_

_**Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad**_

_**Y no quiero echarlo a perder**_

_**No quiero presionar las cosas**_

_**Sólo una imagen en la oscuridad**_

_**Que tu podrías ser el único que he estado esperando la vida entera**_

_**Así que baby, me basta con sólo un beso de las buenas noches**_

_**No, no quiero decir buenas noches**_

_**Sé que es hora de partir, pero estarás presente en mis sueños**_

_**Esta noche**_

_**Esta noche**_

_**Esta noche**_

Fudo:-jalando a kido lo llevo a la cafetería del campamento de la selección japonesa-

Sakuma: idiota que le estas haciendo a kido

Fudo: -ignorando a sakuma se para encima de una mesa y gritando dice…- ven a ese hombre

-señalando a kido- pues es el amor de mi vida es mi novio y todas las noches lo follo de tal manera

Que termina gritando mi nombre

Kido:-rojo- T/T

Midorikawa: ¬¬ ibas tan bien que lo echaste a perder con el final

Sakuma: que eso no puede ser si kido te odia

Kido: no yo lo le odio – besando a fudo-

Todos: *o*

Fudo: -llevándose a kido a su habitación-

_**Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna**_

_**Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad**_

_**Y no quiero echarlo a perder**_

_**No quiero presionar las cosas**_

_**Sólo una imagen en la oscuridad**_

_**Que tu podrías ser el único que he estado esperando la vida entera**_

_**Con eso me basta, hagamos las cosas bien**_

_**Con sólo un beso de las buenas noches**_

_**Con un beso de las buenas noches**_

_**Beso de las buenas noches.**_

Y asi comenzó esa batalla a la que le llamaban "hacer el amor" lo que para fudo hasta hace

Unas semanas era solo sexo ahora resultaba la necesidad de este por tener cerca a "su kido"

Escuchar sus gemidos , sus constantes besos de este sobre el cuerpo de su uke y el echo de que

Kido pidiera mas era música una bella melodía para el mohicano el cual hizo algo que nunca había

Echo en todas la ocasiones que habían tenido sexo, bueno aunque según para fudo lo de hoy no 

Fue sexo.

Fudo:-encima de kido- "te amo y nunca te deajre te protegeré aunque pierda mi vida en el

intento"

Kido:- con lágrimas y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de fudo- yo también te amo akio

_**Fin**_

Isa: -con pañuelo en mano- waaaa me hiciste llorar

Ceci: ¬¬ es la primera vez que hago algo asi de romántico

Isa:-aun llorando- espero que les haya gustado snif snif

Ceci: ¬¬ asi o mas sentimental como sea ya para el viernes tendré el nuevo capitulo de i dont

Want to be hasta la próxima

Ceci e Isa: matta ne


End file.
